MaryAngeal Lemon
by mell0437
Summary: Lemon and/or sexual content stuff that didn't fit in the Marilyn Fitzgerald side stories.
1. Chapter 1

If you have been reading the main story, by this point you know that Mary and Angeal are together, yay! I upped the rating on that story because there are a lot of innuendos and apparently I keep crossing the line, so this is for the stuff that really crosses the line. Some Lemon and sexual content. Never written this stuff before, so forgive me if it isn't very good.

This short one is sometime between the club scene and elena's death.

Disclaimer: FF7 belongs entirely to square enix.

* * *

Mary landed on the ground, hard. Her eyes were wide and her breathing fast, and she was coated with a thin layer of sweat. She looked up at Angeal, who had landed on top of her. Her body was burning with desire, and if she wasn't frozen in place, she might have just finally jumped Angeal. They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments, before Angeal pushed himself up and offered his hand to Mary.

He had decided that she needed a break from sword training, and so they were working on her hand to hand combat. And even though Mary was quite good at hand to hand, and really enjoyed it, she had been nervous about it. Ever since the night at the club, Mary was having a very hard time controlling herself, and her urges. It seemed that every time she was close to Angeal, she would feel the burn of her desire, and it was starting to get out of hand. It was even worse when they were working so close to each other. At least with sword fighting, there was a few feet between them.

But not with hand to hand. As they fought, they were within a foot of each other the whole time, and usually ended up holding each other in one type of hold or another. It made Mary's skin burn, in a good way. But as she couldn't have what she wanted, it felt like torture. Every time Angeal grabbed her wrists to block her hits she could imagine him taking her wrists and forcing them above her head, as he kissed her passionately, possibly pushing his body up against hers. Great masturbating material, but highly distracting when she was supposed to be training. And the few second on the floor with him hovering over her did not elicit any less distracting images. Mary turned to hide her face as she blushed, a result of her increased heart rate and the extreme wetness in her underwear. She really hoped he was not able to smell it, or at least not conscious of what he was smelling.

Part of her desperately wanted her arousal to be shared, and for Angeal to be reacting the same way to their sessions. It was only fair, and it would increase her chances of getting what she wanted, eventually. She didn't check though, afraid that Angeal would see her if she was to glance down at his crotch, and become disgusted, or embarrassed. So instead to walked to the wall and took a drink of her water, trying to calm herself down.

Had she looked, she would have seen Angeal standing awkwardly to fight his growing erection. Hand to hand fighting was as much of a turn on for him as it was for her. He was highly embarrassed of it, and was trying very hard to keep Mary from noticing it. He had seen her blush when he landed on her, and was afraid that she had felt his hardness from her place beneath him. While she was taking a drink, he decided that they had trained enough for the day.

"That is enough for now. Let's head back upstairs." He said, making his way out of the room and towards the elevator. Mary followed without replying. As they rode the elevator up to their apartments, they stood at opposite ends of the elevator, pretending to be looking at messages on their phones. Angeal still tried desperately to hide his embarrassment, while Mary was trying to calm herself down.

"I'll see you at dinner." Mary called to Angeal as they separated and made their way to their own apartments.

"I'll see you then." Angeal said, forcing himself to give her a small smile. He walked quickly to his room, where he stripped and jumped into a cold shower.

Mary turned on her showering, after removing her uniform and grabbing a few things for her shower. After stepping in and letting the luke warm rinse the sweat off her body, she leaned against the wall of the shower and let her mind wander back to the training session.

She imagined Angeal grabbing her wrists, slowly backing her into the VR room wall and running his free hand up and down her side, landing on one of her breasts. As she stood under the water, she let a hand wander her body as she was imagining his doing, and the other made its way to her clitoris. She imagined Angeal finally leaning in and kissing her, pressing himself against her. She gasped as her own fingers started to move in circles over her clit. She let her imagination run with the image as she stroked herself. Angeal kissing her, licking her neck, working his way down her body, stopping to suck on a nipple, before lowering himself and finally licking her clit. She continued her ministrations as she imagined Angeal doing to her, leaning her head against the shower and breathing heavily.

Angeal stood under the cold water, urging his erection to go down. Nothing he did was working, and to make matters worse, he couldn't get Mary out of his mind. He knew it was wrong, that she was his student, and he should not have been thinking about her in such a way, but he couldn't stop himself. Finally giving in, he turned up the temperature of the water and let the bathroom fill with steam, as he leaned against the wall and started slowly stroking himself. He tried to think of other things, other women he had been interested in, movies he had seen, a picture from the magazine Gen had hidden in his living room a few months back…

Finally Mary imagined Angeal pulling her from the wall and taking her feet out from under her, landing them both on the floor. She could still remember the heat of his touch, the excitement she felt with him hovering over her. She felt his erection pressing between her legs, and wrapped a leg around him to pull him down to her, encouraging him to continue as he kissed her again. Mary had turned up the temperature of the water, trying to simulate that heat that she experienced every time she was close to the first class SOLDIER. Once the water was warm, she reached just outside the curtain and pulled in her dildo, stroking it as she wished to do to him.

She wasn't at all embarrassed to have a toy like that, she was comfortable with her sexuality and without someone to have sex with she willingly turned to vibrators and dildos. It had started with a vibrator, and then after some experimentation she had decided to try a dildo. It wasn't until she had met Angeal that she had become as desperate as she was, and now she had a nice collection, and the current dildo was thick and long. Angeal had been driving her crazy, and it seemed like the only way she could get release was to use that dildo, and imagine it was him who was pounding into her as she masturbated.

Finally, she imagined Angeal settling himself in her, before slowly working his was in and out, causing an undeniable heat to spread through her. She gradually sped up her hand on her clit as well as the dildo inside her as she imagined losing herself with Angeal. Luckily she had been so wound up after the session, that it only took a few minutes for her body to burn deliciously and start to spasm. Mary bit her lip, keeping herself from calling Angeal's name as she came, doing everything she could to keep herself standing in her shower.

Angeal continued pumping himself in the shower, trying to keep Mary out of his mind. The faster he got, the more images of her raced through his mind. Suddenly, he remembered lying over Mary, remembered the heat of their touch, and the delicious smell of her. Without his permission, his imagination ran away from him, and suddenly he was inside her, making her writhe the way he desperately wanted, but refused to admit, even to himself. He imagined her moaning under him, and came with a gasp, almost screaming her name. Angeal fell back against the wall, leaning his head back, trying to recover from the intense orgasm.

After his body had calmed and recovered, Angeal washed himself thoroughly, trying to wash off the shame that was filling him. He felt dirty for imagining such things, feeling as though he was violating Mary in some way. Once he was clean and dry, he put on clean clothes and made his way to his garden, hoping to distract himself from his thoughts.

Mary stood in the shower for a long time, enjoying the sweetness of her orgasm. She smiled, remembering Angeal's smile. _Damn his smile. Damn his ass, those abs, and that damn heat he radiates._ She thought to herself as she began to wash herself.

Once she was clean and dry, she put on a pair of shirts and a tank top, and made her way out to the kitchen, running into Alanna on the way.

"Remind me to not book the room right after you and Angeal ever again." She said, waving her hand in front of her nose.

"Sorry, hand to hand, you know how much that turns me on." Mary said with a shrug. "I thought you were used to my smell?"

"Your smell I'm used to, but you weren't the only one with that reaction. Angeal smelled horrible. I think he needs to eat more fruit and less vegetables." Alanna replied, shaking her head.

"He was…?" Mary asked, blushing a little.

"Yeah."

"Well, I have to go help him with dinner." Mary said sheepishly.

"Try not to stink up the kitchen." Alanna called after her. Mary turned and stuck out her tongue, before making her way to the kitchen to begin dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

This one isn't actually lemon, but there are sexual themes and so it is in here. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: ff7 belongs entirely to square enix

* * *

Mary lay curled up with Angeal in his living room. She smiled to herself, happy that they had finally worked things out, though they were trying to take things slow, and so each time they got too heated in a make out session they would have to stop and take a break. Angeal suddenly shifted his weight under Mary, groaning a little as he did so.

"Are you okay?" Mary asked him, as she sat up to remove her weight from him, thinking that she may have been the cause for his discomfort.

"Just sore. I tossed and turned for hours the last few nights, not able to sleep." Angeal replied.

"Why couldn't you sleep?"

"I felt guilty, about you." Angeal admitted.

"Oh." Mary said shyly. "Did you sleep better last night?"

"Yes, and it was a relief." Angeal said with a smile. He reached out and pulled Mary into him, enjoying the opportunity to be so close to her. "But my muscles are still sore from that, and training. I screwed myself over, not training for a week."

"Aren't you glad I set you straight?" Mary said with a smile. "I could give you a massage if you want." She offered.

"Yes, and that sounds nice." He replied. "Where do you want me?" He asked her.

"Well the strong preference would be naked and on the bed... but." Mary said, as Angeal blushed and hid his face."You can just sit there for now. I will start with your neck and shoulders. Just lean back and relax." Mary told him, as she pushed herself away from Angeal and jumped on the back of the couch, splaying her legs on either side of Angeal's shoulders. "Geez your shoulders are wide." She commented as she felt a good stretch in her groin muscles. Angeal smiled as he leaned back into the couch, trying to force himself to relax.

Mary began at the base of Angeal's head, and slowly worked her way down his neck. She had always given people neck and shoulder massages, but she had never worked on someone as muscular as Angeal. "Relax." She said to him, as she tried to loosen the muscles. By the time she made it to his shoulders her thumbs were already cramping, but she could tell that she had made some progress. She ran her hands up and down his neck and shoulders to mark her progress. Mary suddenly felt Angeal start to tense under her hands. She leaned over Angeal's shoulder to see why he had suddenly tensed, and giggled when she saw it.

"Relax Angeal. It's a perfectly normal reaction." Mary whispered to him. "It's not like I haven't seen it before." Angeal took a few deep breaths but was not able to relax. He couldn't help but be embarrassed, even though Mary didn't seem to mind his very obvious erection. Mary rolled her eyes and tried to think of a way to distract Angeal, and possibly cool him off. "Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess." She began, imitating Genesis as best she could. "We seek it thus, and take to the sky."

Angeal started to relax, and he gave a sigh of relief when his erection softened. "Thank you." He said to Mary softly. "How did you know that would work?"

"Well, I didn't know for certain it would. But the logic was that it would bring to mind Gen, who is your best friend, and someone who you are not attracted to. It will bring about memories that are completely non-sexual to you, helping you calm down." Mary explained. "It only worked because you aren't secretly gay and in love with your best friend, which I am glad." Mary said with a smile.

"Why would I be in love with Genesis?" Angeal asked, confused as to where Mary had gotten that idea.

"Because of the rules of fan yaoi. Best friends, mortal enemies, and fighting partners are always secretly in love with each other." Mary said, trying to control her giggle. "In our world a lot of people write stuff about you and Gen, you and Zack, Zack and Cloud, Cloud and Seph, Seph and Gen, to name just a few."

"What are you talking about?" Angeal asked, now very confused as to what Mary was saying.

"Never mind." Mary replied, shaking her head. "Are you calm now?" She asked as she ran her hands through Angeal's hair. Angeal nodded his head, he was far too confused and a little disgusted to be turned on. "Good, now I can work on your back. On the floor, face down." She ordered him, and he obliged. "The best way to do this would be to sit on you. I wouldn't suggest getting turned on, or it might be painful for you." Mary warned, as she sat on Angeal's butt. Angeal made a funny face and hid it in his hands as he lay on the floor.

Mary started at his lower back and made her way up his spine, using her weight as leverage as she pushed outwards, loosening the musculature of his back. Mary took her time, letting herself take in the look and feel of each muscle in his back. She couldn't deny it; she was a huge fan of his build, even if it wasn't her preferred body type. After a few minutes Mary could tell that it was going to take more force to relax the muscles, as some of the tightness appeared to be due to muscle guarding.

"I'm going to crack your back now. It may hurt, but you will feel much better later. Okay?" She asked him. She heard a noise that she assumed was a confirmation. Mary adjusted herself higher up on Angeal's back, and put her hands together at the top of Angeal's spine. "Deep breath in, then let it out slowly." She instructed Angeal. When he was almost done with his exhalation, Mary quickly pushed all her weight onto Angeal's spine as she twisted her hands, cracking several of his vertebrae.

"Ughh.." Angeal groaned in response. He took another deep breath, and Mary did the same thing lower on his back.

"Feel better now?" Mary asked him, as she adjusted herself again to be just below his buttocks. Angeal nodded his head. "I'm going to crack your sacrum now. I have to touch your butt, so don't freak out." She warned him. She was rewarded with two loud pops as she pushed her weight on him again. Seeing that Angeal had relaxed significantly and didn't seem too bothered, Mary continued the massage down the backs of his legs and to his feet. "Roll over." She instructed when she had done all she could do with him in that position. Mary worked quickly to relax the muscles of Angeal's feet, before pulling on each toe, causing small cracks. Angeal started to squirm when Mary worked her way up the front of his legs.

"Mary." Angeal whined as she teased the inside of his thighs.

"What?" Mary asked, as Angeal lifted his head and gave her a truly pathetic look. Mary felt torn. She felt bad for him and wanted to respect his wishes, but she was also very tempted to show him what he was missing. She shook her head and moved to his side, crawling over to him and planting a kiss on his lips.

"I'm sorry, I can't seem to control it." Angeal said shyly.

"Well how often do you masturbate?" Mary asked him without any reservations. Angeal sat up suddenly with a slightly offended look on his face.

"Why?" He asked, as he turned and leaned back against the couch. He was turned a light shade of pink and looking down, embarrassed.

"Because if you don't get regular release from orgasm, it will be harder to control yourself, and harder to talk yourself down." Mary told him. "Don't be embarrassed. It is a perfectly natural, normal, and healthy thing to do."

"How are you so comfortable with these things?"  
"Medical student. I took many classes on these things. And I don't really care too much what people think of me, so I don't censor very often." Mary said with a shrug. "Now, how often?"

"Only when I have to. More often since meeting you." He replied after sitting in awkward silence for a minute. Mary smiled at that.

"Well you should do it more. And don't be so embarrassed. I am complimented." Mary said, leaning in for a kiss. "And I do it too." She added reassuringly. Angeal gave her a confused look. "Let's take care of you first. We can have a sex talk and anatomy lesson some other time." Mary said with a laugh.

"Um…"

"I meant finish with massage and cracking." Mary replied, rolling her eyes.

"Oh. How are you so good at this stuff? If I may ask."

"I've just always been good with bones and muscles. That's why I was in school for PT."

"You are good at too many things." Angeal remarked.

"I am good at a lot of things, instead of being great at any one particular thing." Mary pointed out to him. "Now lay back down."

"Fine. But could you…"

"I'll avoid it, if that is what you want." Mary interrupted him. Angeal nodded. Mary went back to Angeal's feet, pulling on his legs one at a time to release his hips. She then moved up to his torso to crack his ribs, and then his collar bone. She moved back behind his head and finally cracked his neck. She worked her way down Angeal's muscular arms, trying to work through the heavy musculature there. After cracking his wrists and fingers, Mary settled herself over Angeal's upper legs again. "Now, do you still want me to avoid this?" She asked him. "It doesn't look like it is going to go away this time. Either we take care of it now, or you have to do it all by your lonesome later." She said teasingly as she ran her hands up and down his thighs.

"Fuck." Angeal groaned.

"What was that?" Mary asked in a seductive yet innocent tone.

"I'm not ready yet." Angeal managed to force himself to say. Mary sighed and climbed off Angeal, moving to sit back against the couch.

"Then we don't have to." Mary said, reaching out for Angeal's hand to squeeze reassuringly. "How do you feel?" She changed the subject.

"Much better, thank you." Angeal said as he sat up and joined Mary.

"Can we cuddle before bed?" Mary asked after they sat silently for a few minutes. Angeal nodded and pulled Mary into his arms, as he got them both up and on the couch. "I didn't mean to pressure you. This is enough." She said, tightening her arms around Angeal and snuggling into his shoulder.

* * *

silly angeal... seriously, who turns down a hand job?


	3. Chapter 3

This story got a lot of visitors yesterday, at least compared to the other story, so I thought I would write some more and get it posted. Part of chapter 11, morning after they first spend the night together. If you've read that, you will know where that is... Mary's first blowjob!

Let me know what you think and if there is something in particular you would like to see.

Disclaimer: FF7 belongs entirely to square enix

* * *

Mary's heart raced as she kissed Angeal's neck before slowly kissing down his chest. She was nervous, extremely nervous. Angeal had agreed to let her give him head, and she already had him lying naked on the bed. She had giggled a little when she had pulled down his boxers and his erection had bounced out from its confines. It took her a minute to stop staring at his muscled body before she was ready to start.

She wanted this, wanted to finally be able to do this with Angeal, but she had never given a blowjob before. She had watched enough porn and read enough smut to have an idea of what to do, but that knowledge didn't comfort her all that much. Before getting to his belly button she gave in and crawled back up to give Angeal one last kiss. Luckily it helped to calm her nerves.

She took a deep breath before working her way down again, settling her legs over the tops of Angeal's, straddling the bottom of his hips. She rubbed her hands over his abs, then moved down to play with the curly black hair surrounding Angeal's erect penis. She giggled a little as Angeal squirmed under her ministrations.

"You're a little hairy." She commented.

"Is that a problem?" He asked her, his voice breathy and rough.

"Not at all. I think it's very sexy." Mary replied. She moved herself a little lower on his legs before bending over to put herself closer to his penis. She had seen it before, had it inside her before, but she didn't remember it being so big. It should have made her more nervous, but instead it was making her mouth water. Mary licked her lips as she tentatively wrapped her left hand around the base of his cock, slowly working up and down a few times. Angeal squirmed a little underneath her trying to make himself more comfortable, as he fisted the sheets beneath him. Mary reached up with her free hand and threaded her fingers through Angeal's.

Mary took a deep breath before finally lowering her head to Angeal's cock, licking from where her hand was on the base and up to the tip, following the vein on the bottom. She was surprised to find that he actually tasted pretty good, a mix of sugar, salt, and sweat, making her glad that Angeal had a well balanced diet. Mary smiled as she moved her tongue in a circle over the tip, the way she would a lollipop. Angeal let out a moan and lifted his hips slightly. Mary was glad that she hadn't had him in her mouth yet, she was sure if he was to hit the back of her throat, which he could easily do on accident because of his size, she would end up gagging. She continued licking around the tip and back down the bottom, enjoying both the taste of Angeal and the lovely sounds he was making.

Her mouth continued to water as she thought about taking him completely. Mary had always had an oral fixation. She was known for chewing on her pens and pencils, keeping her necklaces in her mouth if she wore them, and holding her crochet hooks in her mouth when she wasn't using them. And she always loved popsicles and lollipops. Finally Mary gave in and lowered her mouth over Angeal's cock.

Angeal gasped and had to use all his self control to not buck his hips and thrust himself farther into Mary's mouth. Her mouth was wet and hot, and it had been a very long time since he had gotten a blowjob. Even though Mary didn't know what she was doing, it was definitely better than the few he had had when he first joined SOLDIER, mainly because he wasn't filled with guilt and shame this time. Angeal groaned and reached his free hand up to rest in Mary's hair, gently keeping her around him.

Mary hummed in contentment as she moved up and down his shaft and felt his hand in her hand. She smiled around him when she heard him moan again in response to what she was doing. She continued slowly, humming every now and again to add stimulation. She couldn't take much of him, being her first time she was not ready to try deep-throating, so Mary worked the lower area with her left hand, opening her mouth and letting some saliva work its way down for lubrication. Working into a rhythm, Mary started moving both her mouth and her hand faster, causing Angeal's breathing to speed up.

Angeal was close, and Mary could tell by the force he was using to squeeze her right hand, and the tightening of his hand in her hair. She responded by hollowing her cheeks and bobbing her head faster. She looked up to see Angeal, and saw that his head was thrown back against the pillow. She had to start squeezing his hand back, or the force was going to break her fingers. Mary hummed as she sped up her hand to match the pace of her mouth.

"Mary…I'm… I'm…" Angeal gasped as his hips thrust him forward. Luckily Mary had expected it and pulled back just enough to avoid gagging. She kept him in her mouth but turned her head and back off enough that when he came, it hit the side of her cheek, allowing her to cautiously start swallowing. She wasn't too surprised that it was a little bitter and salty, she had heard as much from her friends. She didn't pull away, just continued to suck and swallow what he gave her.

Finally Angeal's death grip relaxed from both her hand and her hair, as he dropped his hand from her hair and rested it over his face, trying to catch his breath. Mary ran her hand up his whole length twice to be sure he was done, and then placed a light kiss on the tip before finally letting it go. She crawled her way up Angeal's chest, before moving his arm and kissing him deeply. She smiled, when he tightly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest.

"Feel better?" She asked, her voice breathy and a little raspy, as it usually was in the morning. Angeal nodded his head.

"That was amazing." He replied.

"Not bad for my first time." She said with a smile. Angeal's brow knotted and he gave her a slightly confused look. "What? You knew I was a virgin, and that included oral."

"Most people don't count it." Angeal replied, a guilty look falling over his face.

"I wouldn't define virginity that way either, just when I said I was a virgin I meant that I hadn't done anything, with anyone, until you. Have you ever gotten a blowjob before?" She asked him.

"Yes." He replied, sounding ashamed. "When I first joined SOLDIER. Genesis made me go to clubs with him when we had evening off, and I did not handle my alcohol well at the time. I gave in to temptation a few times."

"And here I thought you were as innocent as I was. So, how do I compare?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"No one can compare to you." Angeal said, pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

"That was not really an answer." Mary said when they separated. "Seriously though, I want to know how it was."

"As I said, it was amazing. That's why I was surprised when you said it was your first." He said, causing Mary to blush.

"Guess I'm a natural then." She said after thinking for a minute. Angeal tightened his embrace, pulling her back down to his chest, resting his chin on her head. He didn't want to talk, he just wanted to enjoy the sated feeling. He grumbled when his alarm went off a few minutes later.

* * *

Next up: after date sex! and then maybe some fun at Costa!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Lovelies, so here is the next lemony installment. Also from chapter 11, right after their first date. You all know it happened, but now you'll know what exactly happens! I have been very surprised, this section is getting a huge amount of readers compared to the story. If you like these, and you want to know what is going on, I encourage you to read both Marilyn Fitzgerald Side stories, which is my other story, and the main story Doppelgangers, information is on my page, I do believe. This is of course the lemony goodness I think you guys are all looking for, but the main story has plot and drama, and the side stories have a lot of fluff. Also, if you read the other stories, you will know what other couples have the potential for lemony-ness, that I may write on request. Okay, enough plugging... on to the sex!

Disclaimer: FF7 belongs entirely to square enix

* * *

Angeal carried Mary to his bedroom. There were both caught up in the excitement, their hearts racing and their breathing heavy. He carried them through his living room, straight through to his bedroom. When they reached the bed, Angeal gently laid Mary down, following close behind her, covering her with his body. Mary pulled away reluctantly and held Angeal's face in her hands.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked, trying to catch her breath.

"Yes. I don't want to wait anymore." He replied, as he captured her mouth again. As he deepened the kiss, he pressed his body down on her, and she reacted in kind. In a matter of minutes they were dry humping each other, both of them working up a sweat and breathing in gasps. Mary made a whimpering sound that caused Angeal to pull back suddenly.

"Don't stop." She gasped, as she grabbed his ass and pulled him into her again. She encouraged Angeal to speed up his motions, moving her hips in circles to meet the pace he was setting. "FUCK!" Mary screamed as she squeezed Angeal ass and spasmed beneath him. Angeal slowed his movements, as Mary stopped wriggling under him and pulled him into another long, passionate kiss.

"You are so beautiful." Angeal said when they pulled away. He ran his hands up and down her body, before taking the bottom of her tank top and pushing it up over her head slowly. He rejoiced silently when he found that she wasn't wearing a bra. He immediately descended to take a nipple in his mouth, as he fondled the other with his hand. Once he managed to get a moan from her, he moved to the other one, taking it in his mouth. They were not very large, but they were just perfect for Angeal. He removed his mouth and fondled both breasts with his hands, before returning to her neck to kiss and lick her.

Mary returned the favor by unbuttoning his shirt as he lavished kisses on her neck, her chest, and worked his way down her toned stomach. She fumbled with the last button, and was finally able to get it undone, pushing the shirt off of his muscular shoulders. Pushing on his shoulders, she flipped them over so that she was straddling his lap, as she took a turn kissing his chest and abdomen.

"So fucking hot." She murmured as she licked the spaces between Angeal's abdominal muscles. When she reached his belly button, she circled it a few times with her tongue before he pulled her up and captured her mouth once more. "Did you get…" Mary asked Angeal, who nodded and pointed to the bedside table. She smiled as she slithered her way down his body to unbutton his pants and pull them down slowly. Once the pants had joined the shirts on the floor, Mary stood at the end of the bed and slowly removed her skirt, swinging her hips teasingly. Angeal's eyes widened and his cock twitched beneath his boxers as he watched her. He sat up and grabbed her wrist, pulling her onto the bed where he flipped them over yet again so her was on top of her.

Angeal worked slowly, groping and licking his way from Mary's toes to her neck, appreciating every inch of her body. He hadn't gotten a chance the first time. This time he wanted to take his time, wanted to know every inch of her. Mary wriggled sensually under him, letting out soft moans every time he hit a sensitive area. She was so worked up, had been waiting for this for so long, that it wouldn't be surprising if he could make her cum again if he would just plant one of those kisses on her clit. She desperately wanted him to, but he was purposefully avoiding it, and Mary could understand why. But her body was burning, begging for release. She was tempted to do it herself, but her hands were too captivated with the musculature of his back and shoulders.

Finally losing her patience, Mary reached down and stroked Angeal's cock through his boxers. Instinctively he pushed his hips forward, rubbing against her hand, and coincidentally, her crotch. Mary continued stroking, creating friction for both of them, as Angeal fought to keep himself under control. He almost lost it when Mary removed her hand, before creeping her way into his boxers, taking him with her bare hand. The skin to skin contact made him hiss before releasing a low moan. Not willing to lose the warm contact between them, Mary reached her feet up and pulled his boxers down with her toes. She was suddenly very happy she had very strong, skilled, and versatile toes, they came in handy.

After just a few more strokes Angeal grabbed her wrist and pulled away slowly. He was getting close, and he didn't want it to end before giving Mary what he knew she wanted. He leaned forward and slowly pulled Mary's underwear off, throwing them on the growing pile of clothes. Free of her last set of clothing, Mary brought her knees up and wiggled her hips back and forth, inviting Angeal to fuck her senseless. Giving in, Angeal got up and grabbed a condom from the bedside table. After he was situated, he returned to the bed, pulling the comforter out from beneath Mary, who moved cooperatively. He then pulled out the top sheet, picked up Mary, and settled them both beneath it, pulling it over them. He leaned forward and kissed Mary again.

"Are you ready?" He asked quietly, almost a whisper.

"So fucking ready." Mary replied, as she wrapped one of her legs around his waist to encourage him. "Start slow, I want this to last."

"As you wish." He said, as he slowly pushed his way into her. His eyes closed as he inhaled sharply, trying to keep himself together. It felt so good; Mary was deliciously warm and wet. He was surprised at how easily he was able to slide in and out. He set a slow pace, as she wrapped both legs around him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him down into her.

The heat of Angeal's body engulfed her. Mary had never felt anything quite like this. She had masturbated many times, orgasmed too many times to count, but this was so much better. There were so many stimulations happening at the same time, and the feel of Angeal pumping into her was so much better than when she used a dildo. Not having control of the movements made them so much more stimulating. Mary pulled Angeal's mouth to hers as she tightened her legs, urging him to speed up. He continued to rock into her, against her, and hold her in his arms as he picked up the pace a little. Mary started to pant as she felt the heat start to rise in her groin again.

Mary dug her nails into Angeal's back as she thrust her hips up to meet his. The heat and tension built until she couldn't breathe, and then her muscles finally began to spasm delightfully as Mary threw her head back against the pillow. Angeal fisted the sheet below him as he stopped, relishing in the feeling of her muscles clenching down on him. That was definitely a new feeling, and he decided her really liked it. Once the waves of orgasm subsided, Mary started moving her hips again, again encouraging Angeal to move.

"Fuck me." She said when he started moving slowly within her. Though she wasn't very tight to begin with, he noticed that the motions were even easier now, and he could go all the way in. "Faster. Fuck me… faster." Mary groaned. Angeal obeyed, going as fast as he could while still laying on top of Mary. When she wasn't quite satisfied with the speed, Mary let go of Angeal's shoulders and pushed his back, while lifting her hips and ass. He responded by moving his hands down to her hips, helping to keep her up as he leaned back a little. With the freedom of this position, he was able to speed up his thrusts, as he felt his own orgasm approaching.

_Gods, why did I wait so long for this?_ Angeal thought as he continued thrusting into Mary, causing her to let out raspy moans. He could feel the heat rising in his belly, and reached a hand forward to pull Mary into him. She wrapped an arm around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist, as his thrusts started to lose all rhythm. He thrust as hard as he could a few times, before he felt his orgasm rip through him. He fell forward, landed them both on the pillows as he rode out the wave of his orgasm, thrusting a few more times into Mary. Once he felt he was spent, he leaned forward to claim Mary's mouth again.

Mary hissed when Angeal pulled out of her. She hadn't cum again, but it didn't matter. It felt amazing when he fucked her like that. Content, she curled up to Angeal's sweaty body as he turned back after discarding the condom. He wrapped an arm around her as he pulled the sheet up around them. They stayed that way for a while, enjoying the afterglow and trying to calm their heartbeats and cool their heated bodies.

"That was totally worth the wait." Mary said finally. "Please don't make me wait to do it again though."

"Trust me, I won't." Angeal replied, as he ran his hand up and down Mary's side. "Are you alright?"

"Of course I am. You don't have to worry about that. As long as I am turned on, which I definitely was, it won't hurt." She explained. "And when you make me cum beforehand it is even better." She added with a smile.

"I'm glad. We are about even now, right?"

"It isn't about being even, but yes. You got really close to taking the lead."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hold it any longer." Angeal said, kissing the top of her head.

"Don't worry about it. It was still fucking amazing." She said, pulling him in for another kiss. "And the best part is, we have only just begun. Imagine how great it will be once we actually get good."

"I might die and go to heaven."

"Let's try to avoid that. I like you right here." She said, as she rolled over him and straddled his hips. "You up for round two?"

"You are insatiable." Angeal said, as he pulled her down for a kiss.

"I prefer the term horny." She replied with a smile, as wiggled on top of him. She could feel him already starting to harden under her. Angeal rolled his eyes. "What? It's not my fault. You fucked me too good the first time, couldn't get it out of my mind for the last week." She said as she leaned in to kiss him again.

"Well I guess I'll have to give you something else to think about." Angeal said as he pushed his groin up into hers. Mary scooted back a little and started stroking his half hard cock. Angeal groaned. Once he was almost completely hard, Mary leaned over and licked his cock from the base to the tip, before taking him in her mouth. "Fuck." Angeal said.

"Hey, that's my word." Mary said, as she pulled away and stroked him a few more times as she reached over for another condom, placing it over his cock as she continued stroking. Not wanting to wait anymore, Mary settled herself over his cock and slowly impaled herself on him. "Fuck me." She said in a sensual whisper.

Angeal did as he was told, grabbing her hips and thrusting up into her. He went faster this time, and Mary gave no objections. She was already wet, hot and ready to go; slow was not needed this time. Mary rested her weight on her hands as she leaned on Angeal's chest, she could feel the sweat already coating her skin and running down her back. He was sweaty too, and his chest became slippery. Mary's hands slipped and she plopped onto his chest. She took the opportunity to nibble and lick at Angeal's neck, reveling in his taste.

Angeal continued to thrust into her, as he grabbed her ass and pulled her into him, rubbing her groin against his pelvis, earning him sweet moans from her. Mary reached up and ran her hands behind Angeal's ear, curious if she could get the same reaction she had gotten the other night. It was good being on top of him, but she wanted him on top of her, fucking her into the bed. The moment she hit that spot behind his ears, he flipped them over, wrapping his arms around Mary as he pounded into her. She gasped as she leaned her head back, no longer able to focus on actually doing anything. She could feel her orgasm building. When it finally burst, her screaming brought Angeal over the edge as well. His thrusts became spastic as her walls clenched on him, and he came, screaming her name as she had done a second before.

Completely spent, Angeal rolled off Mary and sprawled out across his king sized bed. She followed him and leaned her head across his chest as she lay on her stomach across the width of the bed. "See, it'll only get better." She said, a huge smile on her face.

Angeal didn't reply for a minutes, he just lay there, trying to catch his breath. "I hope you are sated, because I don't think I can do that again, at least not tonight." He finally said.

"Don't worry, that last one was so good, I'm surprised I didn't pass out. I think it's time to sleep." She said with a yawn. "But I think we need to change the sheets first, we kinda made a mess." She said as she sat up and felt the drenched sheets beneath her.

"There is an extra set in the closet." Angeal replied as he stomach gurgled.

"It sounds like you need some food. How about you go get us a snack and I'll change the sheets?" Mary offered.

"Sounds good. I'll be right back." Angeal said as he kissed her head and got up, grabbing a pair of pajama pants from his dresser. Once he was out of the room, Mary got up and went to the bathroom to relieve herself, before stealing a t-shirt from Angeal's dresser to wear to bed, along with a pair of boxers. She was pretty sure she had soaked her underwear earlier, so there was no point in putting those back on.

Then, getting back on task, she removed the sheets, balling them up and placing them in the corner of the room. She then grabbed the clean sheets and fit them to the bed, grabbing the previously discarded comforter and putting that back as well. When she was done she felt Angeal's arm snake around her waist as he set a plate of meats and cheeses on the bed.

"I like it when you wear my clothes, very sexy." He whispered in her ear. Mary smiled.

"Good, cause they are very comfy. I may steal them every now and again." Mary replied, turning around in his arms to kiss him. His stomach gurgled again. "Right, food. And then sleep. That means no seducing me." She said, pointing at his nose.

"I make no promises." Angeal said, as he sat and popped a piece of cheese in his mouth. They sat in silence as they quickly devoured the plate of food.

"So, I get to spend the night, right?" Mary asked teasingly when Angeal returned from taking the plate out to his outer room.

"Like I would let you leave now." Angeal said, as he turned off the light and tackled Mary onto the bed.

"Just checking." She said as she kissed him, before snuggling up to his chest. Angeal pulled the comforter around them, before letting out a deep sigh as he pulled Mary closer to him. Thoroughly fucked and fed, they both fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

So there we go. Hopefully you enjoyed it as much as I did ;)

Let me know what you think, I have yet to get a review on either of my stories... I would like to know what people think of my writing. Next time: Costa del Sol.. .maybe


	5. Chapter 5

Costa del Sol lemon! Costa stuff hasn't been posted yet for either story, but it really isn't necessary for this. There is some good stuff that happens at Costa, but for Mary and Angeal it's mainly swimming, sunbathing, making out on the beach, and fucking like rabbits in the hotel room. Let me know what you think. I have no idea what is next, I have some things written already but they are way along in the story, maybe I'll get some motivation throughout the week.

Disclaimer: ff7 belongs entirely to square enix

* * *

Mary fought to catch her breath as Angeal pulled her into their rented room and threw her to the bed. Dinner with everyone had been nice, but they were both desperate for each other, and had barely made it out of the elevator before they started groping each other hungrily. It didn't seem to matter that they had had each other that morning, and before they left for dinner, or multiple times the night before. They were taking full advantage of their vacation, using the time to discover pleasure with each other.

In a moment Angeal had the door locked and was on top of her, taking control of her mouth. Mary reveled in the heat radiating off him. Hands roamed as they waged a war between their tongues. Before she knew it both shirts were off and thrown across the room, and both pairs of shorts were pulled down and joined them on the floor. Mary got a wicked idea as she arched her back, grinding her body against Angeal's.

With a quick burst of strength, Mary pushed Angeal off her, flipping him over backwards. As he landed on the end of the bed, Mary quickly straddled his chest, grabbing his arms and pushing them above his head, as she quickly wrapped the sheets around his hands and tied them to the bedpost. She looked down at Angeal's confused face; the element of surprise had been her only chance of managing her plot. Angeal tried to bring his hands down to continue touching her body, and growled when he realized that he couldn't.

_Damn that growl is so sexy._ Mary thought as she leaned down to kiss him again, before pulling back and looking down at him.

"You know I could easily get out of these." Angeal warned.

"Oh I know, but I highly doubt you want to pay for the sheets, much less the bed. I wonder how much they paid for these?" She said, as she ran her hands over the soft sheets that bound his hands. "Don't worry, if you are a good boy I will reward you. It's my turn to be in control." She said, smiling wickedly. Angeal growled again, causing Mary to shiver and reach down for another kiss.

It was something she had considered doing, and had finally gotten the nerve to do. She wasn't really the type to sit back and let someone else have control; Mary was a self admitted control-freak. It didn't bother her to let Angeal take control most of the time, but she wanted to be clear that he was not the domineering force of their sexual relationship. She had let him take control at first until he was comfortable, but from now on he was going to have to earn his control over her, and she couldn't wait for the dominance battles that would surely ensue. But that was for another time, tonight, she was in charge.

"Mine." Mary said as she worked her way from Angeal's mouth, down his neck and to one of his nipples. She flicked it with her tongue, before moving to the other. "Mine." She said, giving it the same treatment. "Mine, so fucking sexy, and so fucking mine." She said as she worked her hands over his abs.

Angeal growled again as he levered himself enough that he could roll himself over Mary, pinning her beneath him. He was not completely victorious, as his hands were still bound, and he had no way to touch Mary the way he wanted to.

"Well that was naughty." Mary said in a seductive voice. Angeal leaned down, trying to lavish the same treatment on Mary's neck and chest that she had given him, but found that the material of her bra was still in his way. "Oh, you want those?" She asked, mock sweetly.

"Yes." He moaned, as he struggled to free his hands without ripping the sheets. Unfortunately, Mary was pretty good with knots, and his only way out would involve damaging the sheets, and he really didn't want to have to pay for them later.

"Then be a good boy and go back where I put you." She commanded. After thinking it over for a moment, Angeal rolled back to where he had begun. Mary straddled him again; as she slowly removed her bra before leaning down to give him his reward for listening. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her hands through his hair as he kissed and sucked her breasts. When he started craning his neck to move lower, she pulled away. Slowly she stood over him to remove her soaked underwear.

"I want to taste you." Angeal said, almost moaning as he looked at her naked body hovering over him. "Please."

"Only because you asked so nicely." Mary replied, as she knelt in front of his face. She gasped when his tongue reached her outer lips. She had to reach forward with a hand to steady herself when he went deeper, licking up and down her inner lips, and consequently her clit.

This was the first time that she had ever felt a tongue on her, and oh did she enjoy it. She grabbed Angeal's hair with her free hand and tightened just enough to let him know that she was enjoying it, the way he would reassure her when she went down on him. Her breath quickened and she tried to control her hips as Angeal's tongue moved faster in circles around her clit, stopping its rhythm now and then to lick up and down her lips. She finally lost it when she felt his tongue delve into to vagina. She released the post and wrapped her other hand in his hair as she gave in and pushed her hips forward, urging him to push her over the edge. He obliged, and Mary gasped as she came, and her eyes rolled back as Angeal continued licking her, cleaning up her juices.

"Wholy crap." Mary muttered as she released his head and collapsed on the bed to Angeal's side. "I didn't know your tongue could do that." He didn't reply, he just groaned, moving his legs around, trying to release some of the pressure that had built up in his hard cock that was still in the confines of his boxers.

Having drawn her attention, Mary licked her lips and crawled over to Angeal, slowly pulling his boxers down and off. Returning the favor, Mary licked from the base to the tip, circling the head of his cock before working her way back down."Mine." She said as she stroked him, before reaching to the bedside table and opening the condom package, placing it over his hardened member.

"What a good boy you're being." She said, as she hovered over him and bent down for a kiss. She could taste herself on him, and it only made her wetter. "Now I want to ride you, and you better make it a damn good ride." She said, as she lowered herself onto him.

They both moaned as she lifted herself up and dropped again. As she set a pace for herself, Angeal bent his knees and thrust up into her as she rode him. She leaned back, placing her elbows on his knees, keeping contact with him while still allowing herself to move freely. She was really enjoying the feeling of riding his cock, and he was indeed making it a good ride. Sweat started dripping off their bodies as their pace picked up. Angeal started bucking uncontrollably under her, and Mary reached down and rubbed her clit a few times before she felt herself climax on his cock. All rhythm was lost, and they both rocked spastically on each other, extending their orgasms.

Once they both stopped moving, Mary fell forward to lie on Angeal's chest. She was confused for a moment as to why he wasn't wrapping his arms around her as usual, but remembered when she looked up at him. With a blush and a small smile, she reached up to untie him. As soon as his hands were free he wrapped them around Mary, as he rolled them both over to a drier, more comfortable part of the bed.

"You are very sexy when you take control." He whispered into her ear once they both recovered.

"And you are so very sexy when you are tied up." Mary replied, leaning down to kiss him. "I think I'll have to do it more often."

"You think you can take me down again? I won't fall for the same trick twice."

"That sounds like a challenge to me."

"And what if it was?" Angeal asked.

"Then you are in for a long night." Mary said as she captured his mouth again, as she reached down and stroked his cock until it started to harden between them again.

"It's a good thing we are on vacation then." Angeal said, as he rolled them over again, pinning Mary's hands above her head.


	6. Chapter 6

Thought I would put something up since it has been a bit of time. Saw that this was the first day this story has gone without having any views since I started publishing in, craziness! I don't think this had any particular timeline, just some lemon, which I know is all you care about anyways. Enjoy!

* * *

Mary woke early on a weekend morning, though she usually took the opportunity to sleep in. She sat up in the bed she shared with Angeal and stretched her arms out, yawning. She looked over to Angeal, and couldn't help but stare at him for a few minutes. Even though she had seen every inch of him multiple times, she still absolutely loved to look at his body. As she looked up and down his body, which was sprawled out on the bed, being barely covered by a light sheet, she felt the heat rise in her body and she was suddenly wide awake. With a mischievous grin Mary leaned over to Angeal and started gently running her hands over his chest and up his neck. Angeal started to stir with a soft moan. When he slowly opened his eyes, he looked up at Mary, slightly confused.

"Good morning." Mary said seductively, leaning down and kissing him. Without replying he grabbed the back of her neck and forcefully kissed her back. Mary smiled inwardly. It no longer took a while for Angeal to wake up, if he had the right motivation, he could be awake and ready to go in a matter of seconds. Before she knew it ue had flipped them over and was on top of her, pinning her hands above her head with one hand and roaming her body with the other. She whined when he stopped the kiss, and then gasped when his hand finally found her clit.

"Is this what you wanted?" Angeal asked, as he started gently rubbing and kissed his way down her stomach. Mary moaned and nodded her head furiously. He continued licking his way down her abdomen, and then the inside of her thighs, before finally getting her clit. His hand that was holding her had released, and the other moved to explore inside her, until it found the right spot. Mary yelped a little and squirmed as she fisted the sheets. He moved his two fingers inside her as he played with his tongue, causing her to breathe faster and turn a lovely shade of pink.

Angeal smiled, he loved causing such a reaction in Mary. It had taken some time, but he had eventually figured out how to bring her to orgasm this way. He had tried many times, trying to repay Mary for all the times that she had gone down on him, though she had told him it was not necessary. He didn't think it was fair that she would pleasure him without also getting something herself, and he wanted to do the same for her. But he had a very difficult time with it, and always ended up having to penetrate, which was of course pleasurable for them both, but it made him feel guilty. Once he finally figured it out, he started using it as a method to prepare her, or sometimes to 'torture' her, as she would say. He had gotten to the point where he could tell when she was really close, and then stop suddenly, driving her nuts, and waiting until she calmed just enough to continue teasing her. Mary said it was unfair, but in reality it was totally fair, because she would often do the same to him.

This morning though, Angeal wasn't trying to tease. He worked quickly and had Mary squirming uncontrollably in a matter of minutes. Mary was enjoying herself so much she didn't notice him reach forward with his free hand and grab a condom off the bedside table. They were so active that they had to keep a large supply all around the apartment, and they were not at all discreet about it. Keeping them in a drawer only slowed things down. When he could tell that she was really close, he leaned forward, easing himself into her as he continued to play with her clit, and pulled her into a kiss as he thrust a few times. Mary moaned loudly into his mouth as her pelvic muscles spasmed around him. Angeal paused inside her, as he pulled back and stared into her eyes.

"Good morning." He said with a smile. Mary smiled back, letting her eyes close slightly.

"Your turn." Mary said, as she moved her hips back and forth, as she reached up and ran her fingers behind Angeal's ears. Before he was able to start moving again, his PHS started to ring. He groaned and grumbled something as he reached for the phone. The ringtone was the one that he had set for the General, and there was no way that he could ignore that call.

"What?" Angeal asked grumpily.

"Emergency meeting, Lazard's office, 15 minutes." Sephiroth said before hanging up the phone. Angeal closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Mary leaned up and whispered into his ear.

"You have one minute. I challenge you to make yourself cum in that minute." She said playfully. Angeal gave her a slightly confused look. "Fifty five seconds…"

Giving in to his needs, Angeal lifted Mary's hips and started thrusting into her as fast as he could. Mary decided to be nice and help, so she clenched her muscles each time he pulled out of her, bring him closer to the edge. With a loud grunt he came, and then collapsed on the bed beside her. Mary leaned over and gave him a quick kiss.

"Fifty four seconds, I think that is a record." She said with a smile, giving him a quick kiss. "I'll go get the shower ready, and I'll set out a clean uniform while you shower." She added as she pushed herself off the bed. Angeal lay on the bed for a minute, catching his breath and regaining his strength. Even short excursions could incapacitate him for a few minutes. He finally got up and made his way to the shower, quickly cleaning himself off. After quickly dressing in his uniform, he pulled Mary in for a passionate kiss before heading off for his meeting.

When Angeal was gone, Mary curled back up in the bed. She slept until Angeal returned, getting up to pull him back on the bed.

"I'm sorry, I can't. There is a problem in Junon, I have to leave soon, I just thought I'd come back and let you know." He said, pulling away from her before she could seduce him again.

"You could have called me." Mary pointed out.

"But then I wouldn't get a goodbye kiss. " Angeal said, as he pulled Mary into a tight hug, before kissing her. "I'll call you with an update when I can."He said as he pulled away.

"Sounds good. Be careful." Mary said as she waved him off. She would have followed him to the helicopter, but she was still naked, and hadn't showered since the previous morning, meaning that she smelled pretty bad, and she would not subject anyone to that. Mary sighed as she lay back on the bed, grabbing Angeal's pillow and cuddling with it.

* * *

No idea where these stories will lead... hopefully to many a sexy times.


	7. Chapter 7

A longer section today, well, three sections really. This goes with chapter 13 of the Marilyn Fitzgerald story. First part is during their chocobo riding date, second is the morning of Angeal's birthday, and the last one is the last gift of the night for him. Hadn't written this originally, but once I posted the latest chapter I decided it had room for some lemon, so I worked on this sporadically through the day. Let me know what you think.

* * *

"Wow." Mary said as she looked over the cliff and onto a small pond surrounded by trees. "This place is beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it. Is this a good place to take a break?" Angeal asked.

"It's perfect." Mary said as she swung out of Joey's saddle. "Did you happen to bring anything to eat? I'm starving." She whined.

"Not a full lunch, but I did bring some fruit. Go find a log for us to sit on and I'll be right over." Angeal replied as he took the reins from Mary and walked away with the Chocobos.

"You didn't by any chance include some pineapple with the fruit did you?" She called after him.

"Why yes, I did. It is your favorite after all." He replied as he returned, opening his bag and pulling out the container of sliced fruit. Mary smiled widely as she sat down and patted the seat next to her.

The two ate in silence, enjoying the peace of the warm and sunny day. Once they were finished, Mary leaned over to kiss Angeal. "Mmm, yummy." She said, before she gave him a sound shove and knocked him off the log, quickly following to straddle his hips while she leaned down and kissed him again.

"Mary, we are in public." Angeal said, desperately trying to control his body's reaction to her advances.

"There is no one around."She replied as she nibbled at his neck.

"What if someone rides through here and sees us?"

"Listen. Do you hear anything? No." Mary began. "We both have enhanced hearing; if someone does get close we will hear them way before they get to us. The only things out here are our chocobos, and I'm pretty sure they are more concerned with grazing than what we are doing." She explained as she ran her hands down his chest and wiggled her hips on top of him. Even though he was saying no, his body was saying yes.

"You are a horrible influence, do you know that?" Angeal said, as he flipped them over swiftly.

"I've heard it once or twice." She replied with a smirk.

Angeal captured her mouth as he ground his hips down on her. He was not at all surprised that he had given in; he had almost known from the start that he had no chance of resisting her. Since they started getting physical in their relationship, it was like he was horny all the time, and any small signal from her would turn him on, without any hope of stopping it. Luckily for him, Mary had a very strong appetite, and she had yet to turn him down.

Before Angeal knew it both of theirs had been pulled off, and pants were being unbuckled. He gasped when Mary reached into his boxers and started stroking him.

"Do you have protection?" She said, slightly winded from the excitement. Angeal nodded his head as he reached over for the bag that was leaning on the log. "You say I'm a bad influence, and yet you were prepared for this." Mary said shaking her head.

"I figured it is better to be safe than sorry when it comes to you." He replied, kissing her deeply once he had what he wanted from the bag.

"Wise decision." She replied as she took the condom pack from him, opened it, and slid it onto his erect cock as she continued stroking him. "I want to ride you." Mary said when he pulled away from her. Angeal's eyes widened in excitement, as he nodded and rolled onto his back. "That is what today was for, wasn't it?"

"In a way." Angeal replied, letting out a moan as Mary lowered herself onto him. It would always amaze him that she could take him so easily. She worked herself down until she was half impaled before she moved back up; doing this a few times before she was able to take all of him. When he was fully sheathed inside her Angeal let out another moan. "Fuck."

"As you wish." Mary said, as she sped up her motions and rode him. Angeal grabbed her hips and assisted her, lifting her up and pushing her down onto himself, it was all he could do to keep himself from flipping them over and fucking her the way he liked to.

With it being such a warm sunny day, they were both glistening with sweat in no time. Angeal watched in amazement as Mary bounced on top of him, her eyes closed and her head thrown back. He really did enjoy looking at her naked body, especially when she rode him this way. He reveled in watching her breasts bounce up and down as sweat dripped its way down the muscles in her abdomen. She almost had a six pack, it wasn't as defined as his, but it was there.

Not being able to resist any longer, Angeal ran his hands up Mary's back, wrapping them around her as he pulled her down into his chest. He pulled his feet in under him so he could take over and slam into her.

"Fuck yes." Mary cried, clenching a pile of dirt in each hand. She liked riding Angeal because she felt in control, but this position actually did more for her, because her body was pressed against his. She could feel her muscles start to quiver as she neared her orgasm. "Fuck, Angeal!" She screamed, pushing her face into his neck to try and muffle the sound. She felt him pound into her a few more times before he stilled inside her, her muscles still lightly spasming around him.

"I like it when you scream my name like that." He whispered in her ear, as he released his arms and let them fall to the ground. Mary lifted her head and looked at Angeal before leaning down to kiss him again.

"It is really freaking hot out here." She said finally. "Care to take a dip." She said, motioning towards the pond they were overlooking.

"I didn't bring any towels." Angeal replied from the ground where he was still laying.

"It's warm enough that we should dry fairly quickly." Mary pointed out. "Plus we kinda need it." Mary said, noticing that they were both covered with sweat and dirt when she sat up.

"But I have to point out I've never gone skinny dipping before." Angeal said as he stood up and pulled Mary to her feet.

"You've also never had sex in the woods." She replied. "And to use this as an example, this is why I don't want to go on dates at a restaurant or anything like that. I can't ride you at a restaurant."

"Fair point." He said with a smirk as he bent over to collect their clothes that were spread around the ground. Mary whistled as she admired Angeal's ass. "Really?" He asked her.

"What? Just letting you know I appreciate the view." She answered as she pulled him toward the pond. "Just a quick dip and then we can dry off, get dressed, and do some more riding."

"I hope you mean the chocobos."

"Yes, I mean the chocobos." Mary answered, sticking her tongue out. "I wouldn't want to wear you out too much." She teased.

"And yet you do it all the time."He retorted as he pulled them both into the cool water.

"Not my fault that you can't keep up with my drive."

"I keep up just fine." Angeal growled, pulling her close.

"Of course you do." She replied as innocently as possible. "I would never claim otherwise."

"You drive me crazy, do you know that?" Angeal asked. Mary nodded her head with a big smile on her face. Angeal rolled his eyes and then submerged in the water, rinsing off the dirt and sweat from his muscled body.

After they were both rinsed off they left the pond and stood in the sun to dry off. Mary shook her head until her hair was just about dry, and then played with Angeal's so his dried fairly quickly as well. Once they were dry they shook out their clothes and put them back on, and made their way back to the chocobos to continue with their ride.

* * *

When Mary returned from the kitchen with a cup of coffee and some breakfast for Angeal, she could hear the shower still going. She rolled her eyes, and set the tray of food on the bed. Angeal didn't take particularly long showers, but they were about twice the length of Mary's, and it still didn't make any sense to her.

"Do you need help in there?" She called to Angeal as she walked into the steamy bathroom.

"No, but I could use some company." He replied. Mary smiled as she pulled off the boxer shorts and t-shirt that she had worn to bed. She stepped into the shower and yelped when Angeal pulled her over to him. She looked down and noticed that his morning erection had yet to go away.

"Did you need help with this?" She asked as she stroked him lightly. He nodded his head before leaning down and kissing Mary deeply. Once they parted Mary licked her way down Angeal's chest, as she knelt down and stroked him a few more times. Once she was level with his groin, she licked his cock from the base to the tip.

Angeal hissed and had to take a step back to lean against the wall. Mary smirked before taking him into her mouth. It was his birthday, and she was going to make it a very good day for him, and what better way to start the day?

She bobbed her head up and down his shaft, swirling her tongue around him like a lollipop as she did so. She reached her hand up and played with his balls as she continued sucking him off. She hummed when his hand worked his way into her hair and pushed her just a little further onto him. Mary slowed down her movements as she slowly forced more of him into her mouth than she had ever taken before.

Angeal started moaning louder than ever, and Mary appreciated the encouragement. With one last deep breath in through her nose and out again she deep throated his cock, forcing herself to relax so she wouldn't gag. Angeal's hips bucked forward, and he pulled back on her hair to pull himself out of her. He looked down at her with a confused face. Mary smiled at him reassuringly. She reached forward with her free hand and stroked him, as she moved forward again to take him back into her mouth.

"Fuck." She heard Angeal say as she took him in slowly again, letting him get all the way into her mouth as she deep throated him again. She did it a few times before she was comfortable with it. It was difficult to do, but she did enjoy it, and she was loving the reaction she was getting from Angeal. Working up her nerve she swallowed while his cock was deep in her throat. "Shit." Angeal swore again as his hands clenched in Mary's hair. She pulled back as much as he would allow and hummed again, before hollowing her cheeks and bobbing frantically up and down his length. Angeal couldn't hold it anymore and came in Mary's mouth. She swallowed it all down, and licked her lips when she finally released his softening cock from her mouth.

"Happy Birthday." She said as she stood and kissed him lightly.

"Happy birthday indeed." Angeal said, his head falling back to lean against the shower wall again. "That was amazing."

"You liked it?" Mary asked as she ran her hands up and down his chest lightly.

"Fuck yes." He replied.

"I'm glad. Now I think you are down to like 20 minutes to get dressed and eat breakfast." Mary said as she turned off the shower. "Go on, get going." She said as she pushed him out of the shower.

"So pushy…" Angeal teased as he dried himself with his towel.

"No I'm not. If I was pushy I would be going with you to Banora and forcing you to introduce me to your mother. Aren't you glad I'm not?" She replied.

"I'm sorry." Angeal said, hanging his head, he did feel guilty about not inviting Mary to go with him.

"It's fine. I was just teasing. Go enjoy your day with your mother. I'm sure we will get a chance to meet some other time." Mary said as kissed Angeal's cheek. "Now get dressed and eat breakfast, you wouldn't want to be late."

"I would be ready already if you didn't keep distracting me." Angeal pointed out as he pulled his pants on and buttoned them.

"I will always be a distraction; you need to learn how to compensate for that."Mary said, sticking out her tongue at him again.

"You keep sticking that tongue out and I'm going to bite it one of these days."

"Is that a promise?" Mary asked with a smirk as she sat down naked on the bed, sticking her tongue out at him again.

* * *

"Did you have a good birthday?" She asked him, trying to push away her negative emotions.

"A very good birthday." He replied.

"It's not over yet." Mary said, turning around to kiss him.

"Ooh, do I get another present?" Angeal asked hopefully. Mary nodded her head in confirmation as she kissed him again.

"You said you wanted me, didn't you?"

"Yes, I do believe I did." Angeal replied ran his hands up and down Mary's back, reaching down and squeezing her ass.

"Then I'm yours. However you want me, wherever you want me." She replied breathlessly as she grinded against him.

"I don't think we've tried the couch yet." Angeal said with a grin. Mary let out a soft moan as she started to nibble at his neck.

They took their time, letting their hands wander each other's bodies as they slowly removed articles of clothing. When they were both naked Angeal pushed Mary to the side of the couch, spreading her legs open and settling himself between them. He rubbed against her as he played with her nipples. Mary squirmed under him as her hands roamed his back. He slowly licked his way from her nipples down her stomach, and finally to her clit.

His tongue circled her clit as he reached up and felt inside her with a finger. She bucked her hips as her toes curled, trying to find something to keep her grounded to the couch. "Fuck." She said as she bucked again, throwing her head back as he brought her to orgasm. He licked his way back up to her as he pulled her in for a kiss. "Your turn." She said as she pushed him back up against the other end of the couch.

She slowly crawled up his body, teasing his legs with her hands. She unceremoniously took his cock in her mouth, swirling her tongue the way she knew he liked. He let out a moan. Mary bobbed her head a few times before she deep-throated him, causing him to swear. She pulled out all the way before lowering her head again, taking him in all the way. She did this a few times before he pulled her head back.

"That's enough." He said breathlessly. He sat up, leaning against the back of the couch, and encouraged Mary to straddle him. "I want you to ride me." He told her, as he rolled a condom over his pulsing hard member.

"With pleasure." She said as she leaned forward for a kiss. She slowly lowered herself on to him, hands on his shoulders for support. Angeal planted his hands on her ass, squeezing her to pull her forward and push her back. She rode him until they were both breathless and sweaty. When her hands started to slip from his shoulders she grabbed the back of the couch and used it to pull herself up faster and harder. Each time she was impaled fully on him Angeal's pulling ground her clit against his stomach. "Fuck." Mary said as she came for the second time that night.

When her movement slowed on top of him, Angeal flipped them over so they were laying lengthwise on the couch. He guided Mary's legs to wrap around him as leaned forward to kiss her. He started slowly pushing in and out of her. Once she seemed to have recovered from her orgasm and opened her eyes again, he pushed her hands above her head and sped up his pace. He liked having her ride him, but he liked this position more. He liked knowing that she was submitting to him, letting him take control; it was good for his ego.

He moaned as Mary tightened her legs and started moving her hips up to meet his thrusts. He held her wrists together with one hand as he lowered the other to wrap around her back. He pounded her faster and harder, finally bringing himself to the edge.

"Mary." He groaned as he came, thrusting into her without rhythm. He released her hands and hugged her tighter as he collapsed on her. He rested his head on her chest, as she reached down and twirled a strand of his hair in her fingers.

"I for one like the couch. We should try it again sometime." Mary said with a giggle after a few minutes of silence.

"I would have to agree with you." Angeal replied, glad that his weight didn't seem to be bothering Mary as he continued to lay on top of her.

"Have I told you lately how amazing you are?" Mary said as she ran her hand through Angeal's hair.

"Just about every day." Angeal chuckled.

"Good." Mary said with a smile. "I think you wore me out, I'm actually tired." She said with a yawn.

"Then we should make our way to the bedroom." Angeal replied.

"I think you are going to have to carry me."

"With pleasure." Angeal said as he pushed himself up and picked up Mary, carrying her to the bed, where he laid down on top of her and kissed her deeply.

* * *

Just have to say, tumblr is a great place to get motivation. If I'm thinking of writing a scene of blowjobs, I just type it in and get a bunch of inspiration. Helpful when I don't really know what I'm talking about... hope you all liked it!


	8. Chapter 8

Short one, but it actually connects to the side stories, Chapter 14 of Marilyn A. Fitzgerald, which you guys should read! This was actually the first thing that I wrote for lemon, so it may be a little mild. Let me know what you think. And soonish there may be a new story, Reno's X-rated files, which will be the lemon for the other characters in the main stories (or most of them, still haven't decided if I want to go anywhere near Gen/Lanna, Morgan/Ryu, or Matti/Piper... it may be too weird). I would really appreciate comments, so I will be more inclined to start those stories if people actually comment.

ff7 belongs entirely to square enix...

* * *

Mary quickly gave up as Angeal carried her to his room. She had been extremely pissed and yelling at Matti, but once she was out of the living room her anger began to fade, as excitement started to take over. She could tell that Angeal was desperate, and she was as well. It had been a long week, and the first time since they had started seeing each other that they had gone more than three days without being with each other.

Angeal walked straight through his living room and into his bedroom, swiftly closing the door and dropping his bag to the floor, before sliding Mary down from his shoulder. The second her feet hit the floor Mary felt Angeal's lips on hers as he kissed her deeply.

"I missed you." He whispered as he pushed her back against the door and kissed her again. "So much…"

"I missed you too." Mary replied with a gasp, as she started opening buckles and removing Angeal's shoulder guards and belts. For once she was glad that she was wearing her Turk uniform, as Angeal pushed off her jacket and made quick work with her pants. She smiled as she finally got the belts undone and unzipped his pants, pushing them down to his ankles. Mary began to whine as Angeal pulled away to grab something from the bedside table, but he was back so quickly that he swallowed the end as he kissed her desperately again.

Mary yelped softly as Angeal picked her up, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist, and slammed her a little harshly against the door. It hurt a little, which was new, but Mary wouldn't complain, she was finally given what she had been missing for a week. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck for support as he pumped into her.

Angeal groaned as Mary bit his neck and worked up to his ears. He knew he should slow down, try and make it last, but his body was working on its own. He was desperate for her, and he had lost control the second they had started. He didn't even notice when Mary threw her head back into the door, making a loud thump. With just a few more fast thrusts he came, gasping as his orgasm ripped through him. He tightened his grip on Mary and carried them both the few feet to the bed, collapsing with Mary on top of him. They both lay there for a few minutes covered in sweat and breathing hard, though it had been only a few minutes, much shorter than their normal.

"I'm sorry." Angeal said when he finally calmed down. Mary propped her head up on her hands and gave him a questioning look. "I shouldn't have lost control like that."

"You don't have to apologize for anything." Mary replied.

"But I…" Angeal began to say, as Mary put her hand over his mouth.

"No. Do we need to have another sex talk?" Mary asked him, before removing her hand and kissing him. "There is nothing wrong with losing control. You didn't hurt me, you would know if you did. And I actually really enjoyed that."

"Even though it was so short? I thought girls liked it longer…" Angeal asked, feeling a little ashamed.

"Sometimes, yes, and you usually do that. But that is not the only way to do it. Quick and hard is good too. You still made me cum…" She pointed out. Angeal tilted his head, not having realized that. "What, you didn't notice?" Mary teased.

"I did? But it usually takes so much longer…"

"The second time takes a while. The first one is always really quick." Mary explained, as Angeal continued to look at her, confused. "I guess this talk was necessary. You didn't know you almost always make me cum twice?"

"No, I didn't. It's good to know, though." He said, pulling her into another kiss. "I guess I don't have to try to last as long."

"You don't ever have to hold out, Angeal. Sex is about making yourself feel good. You don't always have to make me cum first. It is okay to be selfish sometimes, just don't do it all the time. Not that that is really an issue when you have that." She said, pointing down to his crotch.

"I don't mind waiting. And thank you for boosting my ego."

"You should also know that what you just did was amazing. I do enjoy it like that. It was nice, I could tell that you lost control, and that you needed me; it's good for _my_ ego."

"I'll try to remember that. But I'm still afraid of hurting you." Angeal admitted, as he brushed a stray hair away from her face.

"Don't be. Like I said, I will let you know if I am not enjoying something." Mary replied. "I'm not shy about sharing my opinion." She added.

"No, you aren't." He said, rubbing his hands up and down her back that was still covered with her white Turk shirt. "Want to share the shower with me?" He offered. Mary nodded against his chest. She pushed herself off him and stood, wincing as she felt how sore she was from the short excursion.

Angeal scolded himself when he noticed Mary wince, and when he saw the bruises on Mary's back when she unbuttoned and took off her shirt. He sat up and reached into his bag, pulling out a curaga. Angeal reached forward, pulling Mary back to sit on his lap. He cast the materia to heal her, even though he feared that she would be angry with him.

"Thank you." Mary whispered as she turned and kissed Angeal again. She guessed her back was bruised, though she hadn't noticed until it was healed that it had hurt as much as it did.

"I couldn't have your back bruised." Angeal said with a smirk. "I'm not done with you yet." Mary smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

"You're learning." She teased when she pulled away. "Alright, shower time. You stink."

"I skipped the shower; I wanted to get back here as soon as I could." Angeal defended himself as he followed Mary to the bathroom.

"Guess I can't blame you for that." Mary said as she turned on the shower, checking the water temperature to find the perfect temperature, which had taken them a few tries to find a middle ground. "Shirt off." She said, seeing that Angeal was still somewhat clothed. Angeal chuckled.

"I remember the first time you were in here. I believe you told me to put my shirt on." He explained when she gave him a questioning look.

"I only said that for your modesty. I didn't want to take advantage of you in your weak condition."

"I was not weak. Drunk off my ass, but never weak."

"Of course not. Forgive me." Mary said as she pulled Angeal into the shower with her.

"Only if you wash my hair." He playfully bargained with her, as he started to rinse the dirt and sweat from his muscular body.

"Who would ever guess that the manly Angeal likes having his hair washed?" Mary asked playfully as she doled some shampoo onto her hands and ran them through his hair.

"Are you questioning my manliness?" He asked, as he pushed her up against the wall of the shower.

"So what if I am? Are you going to prove me wrong?" Mary challenged him, as she gently pulled on the hair she had been shampooing. Angeal growled in response and kissed Mary possessively. She smiled when she felt him harden against her. "Well that was fast." She teased as he pulled away from her.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" He replied seductively, causing a shiver to run up Mary's spine.

"You are what I want, always." Mary gasped as Angeal picked her up, his arms resting under her knees. Her legs were still a little sore from earlier, but the warm water of the shower helped to ease the discomfort from being stretched again. Mary pulled on Angeal's hair again, causing him to moan as he rocked back and forth inside her.

"Mary…." Angeal said desperately, warning her that he was close. Mary yanked on his hair harder as they both orgasmed together.

"Shit." Mary swore as she tried to catch her breath.

"What?" Angeal asked, lowering her feet back to the floor and pulling her into a tight embrace.

"We forgot the shower rule." She said, mentally slapping herself for her mistake.

"Oh... I'm sorry, I got carried away." Angeal said when he realized what she was talking about.

"We both got carried away." Mary replied, shaking her head. "Come here, we need to rinse your hair." She said, removing the shower head and running it over his head to rinse out the shampoo. Once they were both clean, dry, and clothed they returned to the living room to spend time with their friends.

* * *

see, pretty mild, but I don't really feel like adding to it, so that's all you get for tonight. In the short stories there may be some shopping with reno coming up... so there should be some interesting lemon coming out of that.


	9. Chapter 9

Posted a chapter in Side Stories, so posted this to go with it. Not full blown lemon, but talking with Reno about pervy things...

ff7 belongs entirely to square enix (if I haven't been saying this I'm sorry, please don't sue me)

* * *

"Yo, Reno, what's up?" Mary asked as she walked in to the Turk's office. She knew that Ryu was off training with Piper, and took the opportunity to hang out with Reno. They had begun to be friends, mainly after finding out that they were both quite perverted and could have long, in depth conversations of the sexual nature, without judgment. Reno quickly closed whatever he was working on out of reflex, and turned to look at her. "Were you doing something you weren't supposed to?" She asked him teasingly.

"Oh, it's just you. I thought you were Ryu or someone important, yo." He said, reopening his tab and scrolling down the page.

"What are you looking at?" Mary asked as she made her way to look behind Reno's shoulder. "Seriously, Reno? You are looking at porn at work?" Reno turned and raised his eyebrows.

"What's wrong with that, yo?"

"It's inappropriate, and I'm pretty sure if Tseng saw that he be none too amused."

"Not any more inappropriate than the smut you read when you are on surveillance duty or in transport." Reno replied. Mary narrowed her eyes at him. "And Tseng has given up on that front; I only have to worry about neesan catching me."

"At least when I read smut it isn't evident." Mary said, pointing down at Reno's crotch.

"I think Alanna disagrees, yo." Reno replied, leaning back in his chair. Mary rolled her eyes, and decided not to continue arguing about it. She pulled up a chair and sat down beside Reno and looked at the screen, raising her eyebrows as she picked up on the pattern of images being shown.

"I didn't know you were in to bondage. Where did you find this site anyway?" She asked him, getting quite interested in some of the things she was seeing.

"Would you believe me if I told you Rude showed it to me?"

"I would be highly skeptical." Mary replied.

"Well, he didn't show me per se. I borrowed his computer for something and this was in his favorites." He explained.

"Huh, never would have thought of Rude to be the BDSM kind of guy, although it really isn't that surprising now that I am thinking about it. But then again, I barely know anything about him."

"Yeah, he's a very private person, yo."

"Does he have someone, like a girlfriend or anything? I've never seen him with anyone, but he also never brings anyone home when we go out to parties." She asked him, suddenly very curious about the quiet Turk.

"Not really, though there is a girl that shows up at the apartments about once a month. He's never said anything about it though, and I try not to pry too much, at least not seriously, yo. I do tease him, but I never push too much." Reno replied, as he continued to scroll through the images. He looked over and noticed how into it Mary seemed to be.

"Maybe she's his BDSM partner. I wonder if he is the dom or the sub?"

"You are really into this stuff, aren't you? You seem to know a bit about it already, this stuff usually scares people." Reno commented.

"Back home I was in a Sex, Gender, and Sexuality class, and we had a project where I had to read a book about Fairies, Bears, and Leatherman. For our presentation, I was in charge of teaching about the Leatherman, who are the S&M group in the gay community. It was really interesting, and I enjoyed learning more about it. And I've also read some smut and some comics about it." Mary explained.

"You ever try this stuff with Angeal?"

"Not yet, but maybe someday. I'm still not sure who would sub and who would be dom. I don't really see Angeal fully submitting, it's against his nature. But at the same time, I don't know if he's ready to dominate either. The sub/dom relationship is built on trust, and I trust him, but he still doesn't trust himself."

"Still shy in the bedroom, is he, yo?" Reno said mockingly.

"Not so much shy as cautious. He does have a lot of Mako, so it is reasonable for him to be cautious." She replied defensively. "But I wish he would just trust me when I say that he isn't going to hurt me."

"You could start out with something simple, handcuffs or a blindfold. It helps to build trust. Then maybe someday you can get to the good stuff."

"Sounds reasonable to me, know any good stores?" Mary asked.

"Of course I do, who do you think I am, yo?"

"Would you be willing to help me pick some stuff up? I'll buy lunch."

"You don't have to bribe me. I may even pick up something for my own stash." He replied with a wink. Mary shook her head.

"Do you do this stuff?" She asked him, curious.

"Handcuffs sometimes, but not the hard stuff. Like you said, bondage is based on trust. A little hard to have someone trust you when you've just met them, yo."

"But you would want to, if you had someone who you trusted and they trusted you enough?" Reno nodded and shrugged. The idea of hard bondage was mostly just a fantasy for him, he never really pictured himself doing it with anyone, since he never thought about being close enough with someone to build that sort of trust.

"I don't see that happenin' anytime soon, yo." He said finally.

"You never know, Reno. Maybe one of those hot flings will become something more someday." Mary pointed out, having sensed a bit of sadness in the Turks voice, which was extremely out of character for him.

"Doubt it, it would take a very special sub to keep me entertained."

"So you are definitely the dominant one, then?" She asked with a teasing tone.

"Of course. I ain't gonna let anyone dominate me. I'm nobody's bitch." He replied, sounding very confident about it.

"I bet I could make you**_ my_** bitch." Mary said, pulling on Reno's tail, causing him to screech a little. "Luckily for you, I am a little attached to someone at the moment." She said, releasing his hair. Reno rubbed the back of his head as he scowled at Mary.

"Stop doing that, it hurts, yo."

"That was the point." She said as she sat back down in her chair. "Ooo, now that looks like fun." Mary said, pointing at the screen.

"You really like the ropes, don't you?" Mary nodded excitedly. "I'm sure Angeal could handle that, he seems like the boy-scout type."

"Let's just start with the handcuffs for now." She replied as she stood up. "But could you send me that website, for future reference?"

"No problem." Reno said, as he opened up his email. Mary's watch began to beep.

"Well I gotta go. Text me when you have a day off so we can go shopping." She said as she left the office. "And enjoy your porn." She added. Reno rolled his eyes.

* * *

I would really appreciate reviews... and possibly ideas... if you read the chapter in side stories you know there is something coming up that involves a sexy outfit, some hot over the knee boots, and possibly handcuffs... hasn't been written yet, but I can be motivated with reviews ;)


	10. Chapter 10

So, finally got around to writing this... though I didn't get any reviews. Come on people, I'm sure there are plenty of things I could be working on. Ideas are also very appreciated, because I am a little low on ideas.

You know what to expect, the story is called lemon...

ff7 belongs to square enix.

* * *

Mary sat on Angeal's lap after dinner, trying to watch a movie with her friends, which was proving difficult. The moment she went to sit on the couch he grabbed her, pulling her onto his lap, and wrapped his arms around her. Everything was normal for a few minutes, but once the movie started going, his hands started roaming and he started nipping at her neck. It was extremely distracting.

"What is up with you tonight?" She asked in a whisper in his ear.

"You promised to show me that outfit, and I haven't been able to stop thinking about it all day." He replied in a whisper of his own before biting her ear lobe. A shiver ran down her spine.

"I'm getting tired, I think we should head to bed." Mary said with a fake yawn as she pushed off Angeal and stood up, stretching out her arms.

"Goodnight." Alanna and Ryu replied, though they were not at all fooled, no one was. Before Mary could say anything else Angeal had gotten up and grabbed her hand, practically dragging her to his room. She was glad that she had left the outfit there, or else she would have to try to sneak back to her room to get it.

They were barely through the door when Angeal pulled Mary in to a desperate kiss, letting his hands roam as he devoured her mouth. Slowly backing them farther into the room Mary pushed Angeal so he was sitting on the couch. He looked up at her and gave her a pathetic look when she didn't join him.

"Did you want to see me in the outfit or not?" She asked him. He nodded excitedly. "Then stay here, and I'll be back shortly, hopefully."

With that she made her way to the bedroom, and found that Angeal had placed the outfit, along with the boots, back on the bed. _Wow, he really is excited about this._ She thought to herself. She quickly took off her uniform and then started putting on the layers of sexy clothes, which was much more difficult than it should have been.

First she put on the black lace thong and matching demi bra. Though she understood why they were sexy, both accentuating the few feminine features she had, they were also highly uncomfortable. The only reason she even got them was because she knew they wouldn't be on for long. Next she pulled the stockings up her legs, doing a silly dance as she got them up past her muscular thighs. _Okay, those are a little tight. _She said to herself. She hadn't tried the whole outfit on in the store, she had just grabbed the appropriate sizes for the undergarments. _Need to take into account my muscles next time._

"Do you need help in there?" She heard Angeal call to her teasingly.

"Patience is a virtue." She replied. She heard him chuckle.

Next she picked up the black leather and lace corset and settled it around her core. After a minute of adjusting straps and hooks, she was settled into it. Then she picked up the matching skirt, and slid it up and settled it just below her hips, if you could really count it as a skirt, it ended an inch above the meeting between her ass and her thighs; it would show off her ass perfectly. She mused at how she must look, any place other than Angeal's bedroom she would probably think of herself as a ho, which is what everyone else would be calling her. Luckily no one else would be seeing her, this was for Angeal's eyes only.

Before adding the final touches she let her hair down and ran her brush through it, making sure it curled at the ends the way she liked it. She wished she had her makeup with her, a little eye shadow and lipstick would definitely help with the look, but she didn't have any of that in Angeal's bathroom. She shrugged and returned to the bed to finish getting ready.

Mary sat on the bed and pulled on the over the knee leather boots. She had wanted them the moment she saw them in the window. They were similar to Sephiroth's, but more feminine, tighter with more of a heel. She stood and walked a few steps, making sure that she could actually walk in them. Satisfied, she pulled on the black gloves that completed the outfit and made her way back to the living room. She leaned on the doorway in what she hoped was a sexy pose.

When Angeal looked up his eyes opened wide, and a smile spread across his face. He made to stand up before Mary shook her head and motioned for him to sit down.

"Uh ah, you stay right there. You wanted to see me in it right?" She said as she slowly walked to the middle of the room, making sure to sway her hips and stick out her ass. "Seeing is done with the eyes, not with the hands."

"What motivated all of this, if I may ask?" Angeal asked, waving his hand to point out all of her and her outfit. "Not that I'm complaining." He added.

"Well actually, I had gone to the store to get these," Mary began, pulling the metal handcuffs from the hidden pocket in the skirt. "And the outfit just seemed to fit." She carefully observed Angeal's reaction to make sure she hadn't freaked him out.

"And exactly who are those for?"

"I hadn't really decided, I guess that's up to you tonight." Mary answered seductively, holding them between her hands and swinging her hips back and forth. "Are you okay with that?" She asked hesitantly.

"I have no objections." Angeal replied as he stood and quickly closed the distance between them. He quickly wrapped his arms around Mary and pulled her into a kiss before she could push him away. He ran his hands slowly over the stitching of the corset, before snaking his hands under the skirt and squeezing her ass. Mary was a little surprised that he didn't remove any part of the outfit.

"Wanna take this to the bedroom big boy?" She asked, raising her left eyebrow and nodding at him. She had done it by accident once and found that Angeal responded very well to her raised eyebrow, so now she used it quite frequently. Angeal kissed her deeply again as he slowly pushed her back into the bedroom.

When they reached the bed Angeal swiftly picked Mary up, settling her near the head of the bed, where he quickly took her hands and handcuffed them to one of the rungs on the headboard. Mary looked at him, shocked that he had been able to do it so smoothly.

"This may or may not be a fantasy of mine." Angeal answered her silent question. Mary smiled, satisfied beyond belief at coming up with such a good night for him. She lifted her head enough to watch as Angeal stripped at the end of the bed, slowly pulling off his shirt, and then unbuttoning his pants and pulling those off as well. Her mouth watered and she licked her lips at the view.

He joined her on the bed again, slowly working his way up her body, before settling his hips over her shoulders. He placed his hands on the wall as he spread his legs a little farther, settling his cock in front of Mary's face in offering. Mary licked her lips again before leaning her face forwards and licking the tip of his hard cock. She licked up and down his shaft a few times before taking him into her mouth and bobbing as much as she could in her position.

Angeal reached a hand down and curled it into Mary's hair as he started to gently rock his hips back and forth. She smiled and hollowed her cheeks, sucking him off as he fucked her face. Angeal didn't pull her away when he felt his orgasm getting close, instead her pushed her face farther onto his cock. Mary was a little surprised when he came into her mouth, but she swallowed all of it before pulling away and licking her lips again.

_He must want this to last a while tonight._ She thought to herself. Their long sessions usually consisted of making each other cum a few time before actually having intercourse. Amazingly it made the actual intercourse last longer, because they got through the desperately needed orgasms and could enjoy it more. Mary sort of hoped that it would not be too long of a night, she needed to be up early the next morning and she hadn't slept well the night before because of their fight. _I'll sleep well tonight though, in any case._

Angeal moved his hips back and leaned down to kiss Mary. He really enjoyed the point they were at in their sexual relationship, where they trusted each other and didn't have to worry about how the other was feeling. They could just do what they wanted, and the other would play along. Hesitation and shyness was handled outside of their bedroom, when they would talk about new things they would want to try. When he pulled away from the kiss he crawled his way down her body, planting kisses on her neck, arms, and then her thighs as he lay on the bed on his stomach and gently spread her legs.

He didn't remove any part of the outfit except for her black lace thong. He was enjoying the view too much to want to ruin it, especially those boots. Once he got the thong off over the boots and threw them on the floor, he descended on Mary's clit, circling her clit with his tongue. He brought up his hand to finger her, and smiled when he felt how wet she was already. He was sometimes hesitant to let her give him blowjobs, because she did it for him more than he did for her, but he had learned that it turned her on, and so he stopped feeling so guilty about it. He gently placed two fingers into her pussy and gently massaged the back of her clit as he continued circling with his tongue.

Mary squirmed beneath him, frustrated that her hands were bound and she couldn't hold his free hand or thread her fingers through his hair. She also felt a little vulnerable, like he could do whatever he wanted to her. She let out a slight when that caused Angeal to look up and smile.

"Frustrating isn't it?" He asked sadistically. "Payback from Costa." He added.

"Fuck you." Mary said. "Better yet, fuck me."Angeal chuckled, speeding up his fingers, causing Mary to gasp and then moan. "FUCK!" She screamed as she pushed her hips up, her muscles clenching both of his fingers. He smiled and kissed the insides of her legs, moving to settle himself between her legs. Mary lay gasping and trying to catch her breath as Angeal prepared himself before leaning over her, kissing her deeply as he slowly pushed into her. The both let out low moans as he kept his pace slow. Mary had both legs wrapped around Angeal's waist, and both arms still above her head, handcuffed to the bed. Angeal was laying over her, his hands planted on either side of her neck just above her shoulders, so he could look her right in the eyes. The look of pure lust warmed him even more, and he had to capture her mouth again, and tongues battled passionately as he sped up his thrusts. He slowed once he pulled away from the kiss, needing to get some air.

He ran his hands up her arms and then back down, down her waist and legs as he slowly pulled out. Angeal lay down on the bed beside Mary, before pulling her over towards him, wrapping her left leg up and over his hip. He adjusted himself behind her and started pumping into her again. Mary gasped repeatedly, not able to get out any other sounds. Everything they did was highly pleasurable to her, but this was one of the more intense positions for her, and it always rendered her silent and speechless. Angeal wrapped his right arm up and under her, as his left arm snaked over her waist to rest over her clit.

He sped up his thrusts as he rubbed his hand up and down her clit. Mary's hips bucked uncontrollably as she came, the spasms around his cock almost sending him over the edge. Angeal took her leg that was wrapped around him and pushed it off him and crossed it over so that she was almost on her stomach. Getting up to his knees he pounded into her faster, bringing himself to orgasm. He felt Mary's hips quivering and bucking again as she came just seconds after the last orgasm. Two thrusts later he came himself, moaning loudly and swearing.

Angeal pulled out slowly and leaned over Mary, planting a kiss on the back of her neck. When she didn't make a sound or move, he gently rolled her over and realized that she was passed out. He calmly undid the handcuffs and pulled Mary into a tight embrace as he lay on the bed. It had happened before and so he didn't panic this time, unlike the first time. Sometimes if he made her cum two times, one right after the other, she would lose consciousness. It would be only for a minute, so he knew she would be back at any moment.

Mary felt warm, caring arms wrapped around her when she came to again. She smiled and looked up, reaching up to plant a light kiss on Angeal's lips.

"Wow." She said.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly.

"Of course. That was amazing. I think I like those handcuffs." Mary replied.

"Me too. And I wouldn't mind seeing the outfit every now and again."

"I think I can do that. Plus I can go get more lingerie so I can look sexy for you." She teased as she kissed him again.

"You don't need anything to look sexy for me."

"I know, but it doesn't hurt." She said, rolling her eyes. "And I promise I won't show any of it to Reno. But I will go shopping with him, I do value his opinion. Nothing is going to happen, I promise."

"I know, I just get jealous sometimes. I _do_ trust you." Angeal replied, tightening his grip on Mary. "I'm sorry about what I said last night; I didn't mean any of it."

"It's okay, fights happen. And I'm sorry too."

"So, were you planning on sleeping in that?" Angeal teased.

"Absolutely not. Have you ever worn a demi bra? These things are hell." Mary replied. "I don't think I have the energy left, will you remove this for me?" She asked mock innocently.

"I guess I should, since I'm the one who tired you out." Angeal replied. "Though you may need to walk me through this…" He muttered as he tried to unhook the corset. Mary giggled.

"Start with the boots." She told him.

* * *

had a slight idea of what the outfit looked like, but I'm not that great at describing things. any ideas for the next one?


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry its been a while, been difficult to get the motivation to write recently. Every time I go to start I end up reading instead. Suggestion from a reader: mary is taking a bath and angeal interrupts. Good idea, tried to work with it as much as possible. If you send a suggestion I will try to my best, it may take a while but it will happen. Thanks, and I would like some more suggestions and/or feedback!

ff7 belongs entirely to square enix

* * *

Mary and Angeal walked into their hotel room as they finished their mission for the day. It had been a while since they had been on assignment together, and they were both happy that they would get to spend the night together in a hotel room. Mary had packed some lingerie special for the occasion, and after their long day she couldn't wait to get to put it on.

"Finally, we get to be alone." Mary said as she threw her bag on the floor and started removing her pauldrons.

"Do you need help with that?" Angeal said as he came up behind Mary and pushed the harness off her shoulders after she unbuckled the belts in the front.

"I wouldn't say I need help…" Mary said as she turned and pulled Angeal down for a kiss, before she started unbuckling his belts and harness. Clothes were slowly removed as hands roamed each others bodies. "We may want to shower first." Mary said when she noticed how badly they were both covered in blood and dirt.

"That may be a good idea." Angeal replied as he made his way to their bags to grab a towel. He then grabbed Mary's hand and pulled her into the bathroom.

"Damn it." Mary swore as she looked at the old fashioned claw bathtub in front of her. The hotel was nice, but it was an older hotel, and so it did not have a shower. Instead it had a large bathtub. Mary was not a fan of baths or bathtubs; she much preferred to shower.

"I guess we'll be taking a bath." Angeal said.

"Ugh, this sucks." Mary said with a pout. "Baths are gross, you sit in your dirty water, and the water from today is going to be really dirty…" She complained.

"You can fill it and clean, empty it, and then refill it to soak." Angeal suggested. "It's not like we are paying for the water."

"Fine, but you have to go first. I should go check my email and the fan-sites, since that is supposed to be part of my job." Mary said as she turned to leave the bathroom. "Don't have too much fun without me." She teased Angeal.

As Angeal cleaned himself, Mary got as much work done as she could, so she would feel less guilty about not doing work once they were done with their baths. She knew how things worked between her and Angeal, once they started, there would be no work done after that. She was a little surprised that they ever got any work done, being around each other as much as they were. Mary licked her lips when Angeal strode out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel slung over his shoulders.

"Your turn, the water is already ready for you." He said. Mary didn't reply, and didn't make to move, she just sat where she was and enjoyed the view. Angeal shook his head as he walked over and pulled Mary to her feet and into the bathroom. "Go." He ordered her.

"Yes sir." She said as she stripped what remained of her uniform and slowly made her way to the tub. She quickly scrubbed the dirt and blood off of herself, before quickly submerging and getting the stuff out of her hair. She drained the tub and refilled it with hot water while sitting on the side.

"See, it's not so terrible." Angeal said as he re-entered the bathroom, reaching down to test the temperature of the water. "This water is barely warm." He said.

"That's the temperature I like." Mary said defensively as she turned and put her feet inside the tub.

"But the bath will last longer if you make it hot." Angeal said as he turned up the hot water.

"Why would I want to do that?" Mary asked obliviously. Angeal chuckled as he stepped into the tub, leaning back against one side as he reached up and pulled Mary down to join him. "Oh." She said, giggling.

The water continued to fill around them as Angeal wrapped his arms around Mary and closed his eyes to relax. The water was hot and comforting, particularly when he had spent most of his day in the chill outside. With his mako his body temperature never dropped, but he could still feel the cold air when it reached his skin. When the water was an inch from the top Angeal turned off the faucet with his foot.

Mary leaned on Angeal's chest, enjoying the warmth and comfort of his embrace. She had to admit, this was nice, she might actually consider taking baths more often if they could be like this. They stayed laying in the tub until they could feel the water starting to cool off. Not wanting to give up the comfort, Mary leaned forward and pulled out the plug, as she turned the hot water back on. Angeal chuckled as the tub refilled with hot water. Mary put the plug back in when she was satisfied and leaned back against Angeal.

Angeal was apparently done with relaxing, because his hands starting running up and down Mary's side, and then up and down her legs. Mary arched into him, and turned her head to kiss him. She moaned as he hands continued roaming, warming her body more than the water in the tub.

The lights flickered and then went out. Angeal paused his hands, as he looked around. It appeared as though a storm had taken out the power in the old hotel. He looked at Mary, who stared back at him. Both of their eyes shone with mako, and they were both able to see fairly well in the room. Mary pulled away and turned around, straddling Angeal and pulling him forward for a heated kiss.

Their moans grew louder as they continued kissing, hands roaming each other's bodies. Their mouths parted and Mary started licking and nibbling her way from Angeal's face, down his neck, and onto his shoulder. Angeal was occupying himself with her breasts, cupping them in hands and playing with her nipples. He pushed her back so she was leaning against the other side of the tub, as he ran his hands up and down her legs. He moved up, taking control of Mary's mouth again as his fingers started playing with her outer lips. Mary gasped and arched into his hand, urging him to continue.

Angeal fingers continued to play as he deepened the kiss. Mary was arching and moving into his hand, almost begging him to enter her. He finally gave in and two fingers slowly worked their way into her. Mary moaned loudly, Angeal broke the kiss to relish in the sound. He sped up his fingers inside her as he took her right breast in his mouth, lightly biting her nipple. Mary squealed in pleasure as she started bucking into Angeal's hand, she was already getting close. Angeal released her right nipple and moved to the left, giving it the same attention.

"Harder." Mary begged breathlessly. Angeal bent his fingers up against the back of her clit, as he bit down hard on her nipple. He felt her muscles clench around his fingers when he bit down. He had found recently that Mary enjoyed a little bit of pain with her pleasure, and biting seemed to fill that urge. He pulled his fingers from her, gently rubbing his hands up and down her legs again as she still spasmed lightly from her orgasm. He looked up to see her looking at him and he could see the adoration in her eyes.

Mary reached for Angeal's hand, placing her fingers between his and squeezing. She stared in his eyes for a minute, trying to catch her breath. The lights were still out, and the water was started to get cold again. Angeal leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Mary again, standing them both up and stepping out of the tub. He grabbed a large towel from the rack and wrapped it around them both.

Finally on her feet and out of the tub, Mary wrapped her arms around Angeal's neck and pulled him in for a kiss as he rubbed them dry with the towel. The lights were still out, but she had just enough mako that it didn't matter, she could see everything that she needed to see right in front of her. Angeal placed the towel over head hair and shook it, removing some of the water that was stored there.

Mary giggled as her head was gently pushed this way and that. "Give me that." She said as she took away the towel and gave the same treatment to Angeal's hair. Once they were relatively dry Angeal picked up Mary and slung her over his shoulder as he carried her back to the bedroom.

"Ouch." He said as Mary gave a sound slap to his ass, that he had placed her face directly in front of.

"Oh come on, that didn't really hurt." Mary said as he dropped her on the mattress. Angeal quickly followed and was laying over her, gazing down at her with the glowing blue eyes.

"It did, a bit. Not everyone is the masochist that you are." Angeal replied, wrapping his arms behind her arms and holding the back of her hair.

"You may not be as bad as I am, but I think you are a bit of a masochist yourself." Mary said, wrapping her hands around Angeal's neck and grabbing a handful of hair. She gave it a hard tug, causing Angeal to moan. "See. And I know you like the biting too." She said in a seductive tone, raising one eyebrow.

"Enough talking." Angeal said, harshly kissing Mary as he pushed into her slowly. He had gotten himself rather worked up in the tub. He tightened his grip on Mary, pulling her hair lightly as he almost crushed her body with his weight and the force of his thrusts. Mary's right leg wrapped around his waist as she lifted herself to meet him the best that she could.

Angeal broke away from the kiss and stared down at Mary as he sped up his thrusts. They held the heated stare as Mary ran her nails down Angeal's back. Angeal pounded into her a few more times before he lost all rhythm and came with a gasp. He could feel the burning lines down his back as he slowed his thrusts and relaxed on top of Mary.

Mary closed her eyes and ran her hands up and down Angeal's back soothingly as he rested his head on her chest. "Sorry about the scratches." She said when Angeal hissed when she ran a finger over a particularly deep mark on his back.

"Don't be." Angeal said, wrapping his arms around her and rolling off Mary, pulling her into him as they both laid on their sides. Mary cuddled into the crook of Angeal's arm as she sighed, and felt her eyelids get heavy. It had been a long day, and after their time in the tub she was so relaxed she could just fall asleep the way they were. "We should put on clothes, it is snowing outside. It will be getting cold in here tonight." Angeal said, shaking Mary lightly to keep her from falling right to sleep.

"Fine." Mary grumbled as she got up and found her bag. She knew Angeal was right, but she had been so comfy. When she returned from the bathroom in her comfy pajamas she jumped on the bed and curled up with Angeal again. "I like this hotel. It's nice and quiet." She said, yawning as she started to fall asleep.

"Me too." Angeal replied, placing a gently kiss on the top of Mary's head as he watched her start to fall asleep.

* * *

So, Mary may actually like baths now, weird. Well, let me know what you think!


End file.
